Un Conseiller Innattendu 2 sur 4
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction de Rowena Zahnrei. Quand Xavier se prépare à rencontrer le Président, Tornade montre à Diablo la Salle des Dangers.


Disclaimer : Les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas. Je m'amuse juste à les manipuler pendant mon temps libre. Ne m'attaquez pas en justice et ne me volez pas !

* * *

Oh, mais il y a une review ! Je le regretterais presque, s'il n'y en avait pas eu ça m'aurait donné l'occasion d'écrire ce que j'avais en tête... Et vous n'avez probablement pas envie de le savoir ! Merci donc à **angelitax** pour sa participation...  
" Je vois que tu n'as pas encore de reviews donc je me mets à l'ouvrage (peut-être que quelqu'un en écrit une en même temps que moi ). Eh oui ! J'ai encore trouvé un créneau pour écrire des reviews (au fait j'ai publié un autre chapitre de Comme dans un rêve et j'ai une cliente pour l'arbre généalogique...), voilà, voilà ... J'ai affronté des trombes d'eau, je suis mouillée de la tête aux pieds, tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai souffert pour te lire (peux pas patienter pendant les vacances !). L'ordi est super.  
passons aux remarques:  
- j'adore quand Kurt dit à Logan comment il s'appelle (la scène est mémorable).  
- Scott est un peu (même beaucoup) dur avec Kurt. OK, il a perdu Jean mais c'est pas vraiment une raison pour le remballer comme il le fait.  
- Kurt dit des choses très belles  
Si je comprends bien, il va y avoir 3 autres parties ... Youpi, vivement la suite.  
Angelitax "  
_Réponse_ : Alors, on affronte les éléments pour m'écrire ? C'est gentil... Je n'ai pas trop aimé cette scène, moi. Je suis plutôt sensible sur tout ce qui tient de la moquerie (souvenirs d'école, je suppose...). Voyons, quand as-tu écrit cette review... Oh, tu devrais être contente que Scott se conduise comme un goujat, non ? Non, ce que tu veux c'est qu'il s'en prenne plein la g... ? Alors, _Serres_ devrait te convenir. Je suis d'accord pour Kurt, même si je trouve ces histoires un peu gnangnan (j'espère que Rowena ne lira pas ceci !). Je préfère le style de Maelstrom.

* * *

Un Conseiller Inattendu

Par Rowena

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

A la lumière du jour, les dégâts provoqués par les soldats de Stryker pendant leur intervention étaient encore plus impressionnants que ce à quoi Wolverine s'était préparé. Les corps des soldats qu'il avait éventré de ses griffes dans sa rage avaient été emmenés, probablement par les survivants des troupes, mais les preuves de leur présence étaient toujours là. Le professeur Xavier regarda les petites flaques de sang coagulé et sentit son propre sang se figer.

" Logan... " commença-t-il, mais il ne put imaginer quelque chose à dire après. Wolverine soupira, les lèvres serrées et les yeux fermés pour contenir la mémoire de la rage folle qui l'avait envahi quand les soldats avaient attaqué.

" J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, Charles. " grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. " Utilisé seulement les poings, essayé de les garder en vie. Mais ils attaquaient les enfants... "

Xavier leva la main, essayant de manifester sa compréhension avec un regard sympathique. " Je sais, Logan. Tu as bien agi, compte tenu des circonstances. "

Logan baissa les yeux vers l'homme chauve, la surprise luttant contre la dépréciation dans ses yeux noirs étincelants. " Ravi que vous le voyiez comme ça. " Puis il grimaça en réalisant brusquement quelque chose. " J'ai peur que vous deviez acheter un nouveau frigo aussi. "

Le professeur Xavier soupira et se tourna vers Scott, qui se tenait stoïquement immobile à côté de lui, en parfait soldat.

" Notre première priorité est de trouver les enfants. " dit-il, envoyant des vagues télépathiques de compassion vers Scott. Mais les champs mentaux de Scott étaient levés, bloquant tous ses efforts de réconforter l'homme blessé. " Cérébro a sans douté été emporté par les hommes de Stryker, donc nous allons faire ça de la vieille manière. Logan, trouve Tornade et commencez la recherche. Les enfants ne sont probablement pas allés loin et doivent être encore sur le terrain. " Logan hocha la tête et se détourna pour partir. " Oh, et Logan " appela le professeur, faisant se retourner le canadien grincheux. " Si vous voyez M. Wagner, invitez-le à se joindre à vous. Même s'il n'est pas des nôtres, je pense qu'il appréciera d'aider. "

Wolverine hocha seulement la tête, puis continua son chemin. Après son départ, Xavier soupira profondément et se tourna vers Scott. " Accompagne-moi à mon bureau, Scott. " dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. " Nous devons préparer notre réunion avec le Président. "

* * *

" ... et c'est là que nous venons exercer nos pouvoirs. Des simulations uniques peuvent être créées pour chacun de nous, individuellement ou en équipe, et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu peux être sérieusement blessé. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons surnommée la Salle des Dangers. "

Kurt entra dans la vaste salle vide avec une sorte de tremblement. " La 'Salle des Dangers' ? " répéta-t-il. " Alors, à la base, c'est une salle d'entraînement pour mutants, ja ? "

Ororo hocha la tête. " Oui. Il y a tellement de monde dehors qui hait les mutants que c'est une bonne précaution de savoir nous défendre. "

Kurt hocha la tête, marchant lentement, s'habituant à l'espace. " Est-ce que tu penses que – si je demande à vous rejoindre – est-ce que tu penses que le professeur pourra installer de l'équipement pour que je puisse m'entraîner ? "

Ororo se prépara à répondre, puis cligna des yeux en réalisant ce qu'il impliquant. " Kurt " dit-elle, essayant de retenir l'espoir soudain qui accélérait son pouls " Est-ce que tu as dit ce que je penses que tu as dit ? "

Kurt arrêta son examen de la salle et se tourna pour lui faire face, le visage sérieux mais les yeux joueurs. " Jawohl, Fraulein " l'assura-t-il. " Je pense à ça depuis que tu m'as parlé de votre mission ici. La pensée d'aider d'autres gens comme moi – Seigneur, avant de vous rencontrer je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait d'autres comme moi. J'ai entendu le terme plusieurs fois depuis que je suis arrivé aux Usa, mais je ne savais pas au juste ce qu'était un 'mutant'. Au cirque, je devais prendre des mesures drastiques juste pour convaincre les autres et moi-même que je n'étais pas un... un démon. " Il prononça le mot avec difficulté en désignant ses cicatrices, l'alphabet angélique qui décorait sa peau. Ororo inclina la tête, ne sachant comment répondre à cela. Kurt continua, parlant lentement et prudemment, comme s'il faisait une confession difficile.

" Aucun démon ne pourrait porter des symboles si sacrés sur sa peau. " expliqua-t-il devant son expression confuse. " Là d'où je viens, beaucoup croient que quelqu'un de malformé a été corrompu par le diable. Ils pensaient que mon apparence extérieure était la manifestation du diable qui était en moi. Pour combattre ce diable supposé aussi bien que mes péchés, j'ai fait ces cicatrices. Elles sont la reconnaissance de mes péchés potentiels – un potentiel que partage tout humain. Je les ai faites comme une part de moi afin que ceux qui les voient ne me craignent pas comme un démon et ne tentent pas de me tuer. Ces cicatrices protègent non seulement mon esprit, mais aussi mon corps. Si je ne les avais pas, j'aurais été brûlé vif depuis longtemps. "

Ororo le fixa, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Elle avait commenté avant la beauté de ses cicatrices. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il les avait faites, elle n'était plus très sûre de quoi penser.

Kurt ne remarqua pas son changement d'expression. Il soupira et ses traits indigo s'assombrirent. " Je sais que, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrai jamais retourner au cirque. " admit-il, sa voix nouée par la peine et la perte. " Même si le Président choisit de me pardonner, ce qui je sais n'arrivera jamais, je serai toujours marqué comme 'L'Assassin de la Maison-Blanche'. Je serais un danger pour ma famille si je rentrais chez moi. "

Ororo raccourcit la distance entre eux, prenant ses mains épaisses dans les siennes, et regardant dans ses yeux dorés. " Kurt, tu n'es pas responsable de tes actions ce jour-là. Je suis sûre que quand nous aurons rencontré le Président et que nous lui aurons expliqué, il te pardonnera. "

Kurt la regarda, un sourire incrédule se diffusant sur son visage. " Maintenant, qui est l'optimiste aveuglé ? " plaisanta-t-il.

Ororo sourit. " Que veux-tu ? Ton espoir est contagieux. " Elle s'approcha, serrant ses mains encore plus fort. Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça et il commença à devenir quelque peu inquiet de la proximité. Les yeux intenses d'Ororo étaient fixés dans les siens, et il sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue. Son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérait. Il avala sa salive. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant, même avec Amanda. Il l'avait vraiment aimée, mais elle ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement que comme un frère. Elle n'avait certainement jamais fixé ses yeux comme Tornade le faisait maintenant, elle n'avait jamais serré ses mains d'une manière si innocente, mais en même temps si intime...

" Fraulein Storm... " commença-t-il, sa voix légèrement étranglée, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

" Tu es exactement ce dont nous avons besoin ici. " dit-elle d'un ton sincère. " Et je suis sûre que le professeur sera d'accord. Si tu décides de nous rejoindre, tu seras plus que bienvenu, et très demandé. "

Kurt se sentit sourire, et la réalisation embarrassante que ses joues devenaient violettes le fit rougir encore plus.

" Je n'ai jamais été si vite... " il se tut, cherchant le mot exact " ... accepté comme je l'ai été par toi et tes amis. Fraulein Tornade " dit-il faisant un pas en arrière et la saluant d'une grande révérence " Je serais honoré de devenir un membre des X-Men. "

A sa surprise, la normalement stoïque Ororo dut se retenir de sauter sur place comme une enfant excitée. Elle ne devait pas se sentir ainsi. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sourire si tôt après le tragique et noble sacrifice de Jean. Mais regarder son visage – c'était de la folie ! Elle connaissait à peine cet étrange homme bleu et pourtant, en quelques jours, il avait réussi à percer ses épaisses protections émotionnelles et entrer droit dans son cœur. Et à sa surprise, au lieu d'être en colère ou de rancune, Ororo découvrit qu'elle aimait ça. Elle l'aimait (T/N : c'est pas love, c'est LIKE. Elle l'aime comme un AMI. On se calme.). Soudain, sa décision de rester signifiait plus pour elle que quoi que ce soit au monde.

" C'est si merveilleux, Kurt ! " sourit-elle, ses yeux bleus brillant. " Viens, nous devons le dire tout de suite au professeur. Je pense vraiment qu'il va– "

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte de la Salle des Dangers s'ouvrant. Les deux occupants se tournèrent pour faire face au nouveau venu.

Wolverine fixa les larges sourires qui l'accueillirent, presque en colère qu'ils aient le culot de sourire si tôt après le sacrifice de Jeannie. Son expression choquée s'assombrit rapidement en une dangereuse grimace alors qu'il sortait un cigare de sa poche et le fourrait dans sa bouche, éteint.

" Le prof veut trouver les gosses le plus vite possible. " grogna-t-il autour du cigare. " Tornade, tu es avec moi. Toi " il désigna Kurt " tu peux suivre si tu veux. "

" Certainement, Herr Logan " dit Kurt avec un léger salut de la tête. " Je serai honoré de vous aider au mieux. " Il s'avança, aucunement intimidé par l'attitude hostile de Wolverine. " Et au fait, je m'appelle Kurt Wagner. Mais toi " il imita parfaitement le geste dédaigneux de Wolverine " tu peux m'appeler Diablo. " il sourit d'un air moqueur. " Le côté 'Incroyable' est en option. "

Alors que la grimace de Wolverine s'assombrissait encore plus, Kurt se retourna une dernière fois vers la salle vide. " Oui, vraiment, cet endroit doit avoir tellement de potentiel pour une bonne séance d'entraînement. " dit-il. " Peut-être, Herr Logan, pourrons-nous combattre en duel un de ces jours ? Je suis un escrimeur professionnel, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que toi, aussi, avais un certain talent avec les lames. "

Les sourcils de Wolverine se haussèrent avec incrédulité devant le défi flagrant de l'autre homme. " T'es sérieux, garçon de cirque ? " grogna-t-il, essayant de faire correspondre l'homme souriant et confiant qu'il avait devant lui avec l'homme bleu terrifié et recroquevillé qu'il avait entendu gémir dans le X-Jet ces trois derniers jours.

" Mais bien sûr. " assura Diablo, les yeux joueurs, mais quelque peu dangereux. " Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin d'une bonne séance pour relâcher un peu de tension et d'agressivité. Es-tu partant, Herr Wolverine ? "

Wolverine regarda l'homme de ses yeux étrécis, réalisant brusquement quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de son ton, de l'expression de ses yeux, de l'odeur de déception joueuse qui l'entourait, révéla ses vraies intentions plus clairement que des mots pouvaient jamais le faire.

" T'es un petit diable tordu, hein. " feula-t-il, mâchant son cigare humide.

Kurt leva un sourcil, mais seule une lueur dans ses yeux fut la réponse à l'utilisation par Logan du mot 'diable'. " Je peux t'assurer que je suis très sérieux. " dit-il.

Logan croisa les bras. " Cette soi-disant 'séance' est plus pour moi que pour toi, hein. Tu es exactement du genre à lancer une blague comme ça, je peux le sentir. Tu espères que combattre va me faire m'ouvrir à propos de Jeannie, hein ? Je vois que tu as déjà eu 'Ro. " Ororo rougit, sa colère envers l'attitude de Logan faisant briller dangereusement ses yeux.

Diablo ne l'avait pas voulu, mais Wolverine avait vu droit à travers son jeu. Il foudroya du regard sa queue remuante, la blâmant apparemment pour avoir dévoilé les choses. Mais même comme ça, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

" Logan, tu acceptes ou pas ? "

Wolverine réfléchit. Il avait du mal à voir Diablo comme autre chose qu'un péquenaud ultra religieux, et l'image mentale de lui avec une épée dans une main et un chapelet dans l'autre était presque ridicule. Cependant, il avait réussi à échapper à sept gardes du corps du Président des Etats-Unis et les Services Secrets tout entiers pendant qu'il était sous le contrôle de Stryker. S'il était aussi bon qu'il le prétendait...

Wolverine tendit une main calleuse à la fine silhouette bleue devant lui. " Ouais, bien sûr. " dit-il. Kurt sourit largement et prit joyeusement la main offerte. " Mais je ne me livre pas aussi facilement. Surtout devant un étranger. " S'il avait voulu tempérer les choses, cela sembla avoir l'effet inverse. Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit.

" Je pense déjà à ma victoire, Herr Logan. " dit-il, ses dents aiguës étincelant. " Rappelle-toi, le perdant paie la bière. Maintenant, allons trouver ces enfants. "

Sur ce, Diablo offrit son bras à Tornade, qui le prit avec un sourire, et sortit tranquillement de la pièce, laissant Logan ramasser son cigare humide du sol où il était tombé quand sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Il y avait certainement plus en Diablo que ce qui était visible. C'était toujours les tranquilles, n'est-ce pas. Soudain, la vie ne semblait plus aussi désolée qu'elle l'avait été un peu avant.

" Hé, Herr Logan " lança une voix du couloir. " tu viens ou pas ? "

" On se calme, le lutin bleu. " feula/sourit Logan de derrière son cigare éteint. " Je suis juste derrière toi. "

Fin

* * *

Je sais bien que la curiosité est un défaut mais j'aimerais bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, savoir combien de personnes ont posé les yeux sur cette histoire. Donc, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi un petit message dans les reviews... Allez, quoi ! 


End file.
